


the drink

by Koikoi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Flirting, John - Freeform, M/M, No Sex, johniarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koikoi/pseuds/Koikoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they hadn't seen each other for a long time, John finds himself in a sexual crisis. After all, he wasn't gay, right?</p><p> </p><p>This is a short oneshot I had to do in school and I decided to write some johniarty even though it's mainly AU ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	the drink

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful consultingbees for beta reading QWQ I love you hon!

The drink

His glass made a clinking sound as it hit the counter of the bar and the doctor wet his lips nervously. A man with hair slicked back gave him a devilish grin and John knew he had been recognized.

“Johnny boy!” said the man with the singsong voice, standing up from a comfortable looking chair and heading towards the doctor. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” he asked. John gave him a weak nod.

Yes, it had been at least 7 years since John had last seen him: in high school, back when everything wasn’t important and John had been the only one to support him.

“Jim.” he greeted, offering a firm handshake; after all, he was the manly one, wasn’t he?

“Yeah… so, what’ve you been up to?” asked John, desperately trying to avoid Jim’s gaze.

“Oh, you know… the usual! I’m working for the yard now” Wait! Was his kind of people even allowed at the yard? Oh bollocks, of course they were. It wasn’t as if Jim wanted to hump everybody, right?

“Also I’m looking for some distraction for the evening…” His black eyes scanned John’s body. “You know my type…”

“Yeah, long and slender. I remember.” John swallowed dryly.  
“Oh Johnny… I don’t think you remember it correctly.”

John gave him a small chuckle and nodded “Could’ve happened… Still looking for the usual blonde European type?” The doctor shifted in his chair as he asked it.

Back in High school, Jim had openly told him that he had been in love with John, because of his sandy hair, ocean blue eyes and deadpan humor. John had told him that he wasn’t gay and Jim had been sad for a long time. He still remembered that, didn’t he?

“Yep, I’m lucky I found one, aren’t I?” he smiled.  
John’s heart skipped a beat and Jim gave him one of his wicked smirks.

“Yeah… no- I mean… yes- No. Jim I’m not… I’m not that way” John stumbled to find words.  
“Oh Johnny, I think we are over that, aren’t we?” his voice was condescending, but John couldn’t miss the desire behind it.  
The army doctor, however, was losing his patience and anytime now he would knock Jim over if he kept calling him ‘Johnny’. Even feeling his hands frozen in place.

“Jim, I’m not gay” he stated, trying to sound convincing. The black haired man moved his hand over John’s and the doctor felt adrenaline pumping through his veins.

“I’m not-” The doctor tried again to protest, but before he could pull his hand back and play it off as a silly joke, Jim leaned forward and their lips met.

John could swear that Jim had hesitated for a moment, but John had been so shocked that he hadn’t been able to move. And now they were there: in the middle of a bar after seeing each other for the first time after seven years and they were kissing like horny teenage boys.

Jim cupped John’s cheek and seemed to kiss him for eternity. He was so gorgeous, so deliciously evil…

“Jim, I…” began John after the black haired man finally had broken off the kiss, but Jim just shook his head, “Hush John…” and gave him another libertine grin.  
“You didn’t push me away. You really have improved, haven’t you?”  
John quickly shook his head, because it wasn’t true, right? John wasn’t gay. He wasn’t into blokes, especially not into blokes which had been in love with him.

Jim continued to smile his predatory, perverse, wonderful smile as John was caught in a sexual identity crisis.

“I’m not gay.” John stated firmly.  
“Well…you seemed to enjoy it.” Countered Jim.  
“I was… frozen”  
“You were even pushing back, Johnny boy”  
“Stop calling me that!” said John, unable to comment the fact that he indeed had pushed back against those soft lips.

“Nobody will know.” said Jim, confidently.

“I will know” John shot back and Jim laughed out loud.  
“And that is the interesting thing about this.”

John was speechless. Jim was obviously flirting with him and then, suddenly, he stood up.

“Where are you—….?” asked John in surprise. Jim winked at him.

“You can join me if you want…” he tapped his arse before strolling away like a cat.

John gulped and his heart beat fast.

This man was like a terrorist.


End file.
